


Literal Fluff

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Wings, and tumblr, blame my friends, fluffy fluff, molting, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal Fluff

Dean walked through the front door of the latest motel and promptly sneezed. Black and grey fluff was strewn about the room, covering almost every surface.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, pulling his gun from his waistband and cautiously stepping further into the room. He lowered the gun when he saw Castiel sitting in the middle of a particularly large pile of fluff. He was running his fingers through the large, black wings protruding from his back.

"Cas, what the hell is this?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Hello Dean, I appear to be molting……………..it’s an extremely odd feeling."

Dean gave him a look as he crouched down beside him. He picked up some fluff and examined it, “Does it hurt?”

"No, it’s actually quite pleasant."

Dean reached out and plucked a bit of fluff of Cas’ wing, stopping when the angel let out a loud moan at the contact. 

"Oh, sorry…..," Dean said, moving to stand up.

Cas hurriedly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, “I-you don’t have to leave, it didn’t hurt.”

"Oh, okay." Dean sat back down, raising an eyebrow when he saw the light blush on the angel’s face. Smirking, he stroked the wing again, enjoying the surprised look on the angel’s now red face.

"Dean, stop!" The angel glared at Dean, lips curved in a pout. 

Dean raised his hands in surrender, “Fine, fine.” After a pause, Dean stood up to go get the broom. As soon as he was upright, he slipped on fluff and landed on Cas. He looked down at the wide eyed angel below him, at his blue eyes and his plump lips………oh, fuck it. Deciding to go for it, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Cas’ mouth. Cas made a surprised noise but settled into the kiss soon afterwards, lips tugging into a smile. A choked noise came from the door. They pulled away from each other and turned to the source of the sound. Sam stood in the doorway, jaw almost to the floor and grocery bags almost slipping from his hands. 

"What the hell?! Are you two a thing? Why didn’t you tell m-what the HELL is on the floor!" 


End file.
